


Shion's Birthday

by boredom



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredom/pseuds/boredom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumi has planned the perfect evening for Shion's birthday. It will be romantic, thoughtful, sweet, and most importantly, it will end in mind-blowing sex! Of course, even the best laid plans rarely go accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shion's Birthday

Nezumi had everything planned so that the night would be perfect. First it was about a week before Shion’s birthday, so he wouldn’t be expecting any sort of celebration. Nezumi also systematically went through and threatened each and every person who worked with Shion so that he wouldn’t be called in for any last minute work things that always seemed to come up.

But Nezumi had planned more than that. He had worked several extra shows in order to reserve a seat in a very romantic ballet theater that doubled as a restaurant. Shion had never been to a ballet and would probably love the classic music, the dancers, and the ambiance. And they would dine on some of the finest foods the world had to offer. If classic music and expensive food wasn’t a recipe for romance, then Nezumi didn’t know what was. 

The table Nezumi reserved was supposed to be the best seat in the house, and was a popular one for couples. It came complete with red roses, candles, and champagne. Again, Nezumi was the master of romance. He was going to make sure this night was so romantic that Shion would be thinking of nothing else for at least a week, preferably three. 

Of course, Shion would at first protest the treatment and argue that they didn’t need fancy things to show they loved each other. Of course, Shion also thought that brushing Nezumi’s hair was the pinnacle of romantic gestures. Though the scalp massages did feel really nice. 

In a way, Shion would be right. They really didn’t need any broad sweeping gestures to show one another that they were serious about this relationship. But that didn’t mean that Nezumi was content with nights in and fighting over the last bit of take out. He wanted to go on cheesy romantic dates with Shion. He wanted to do everything from sit under the stars to watching ballets while eating expensive lobster. He wanted to show Shion that he was more than just a wandering rat, but someone who was willing to share the rest of his life with Shion.

And he was also hoping to finally have sex after the night was over. Yes, even though Nezumi had been back for almost a year, they still had yet to have sex. Nezumi didn’t want to push Shion and Shion was probably feeling the same way. They had recently started having some pretty intense make out sessions that never failed to leave Nezumi with a serious case of blue balls. But they never went any further. They slept in the same bed, spooned and cuddled often, kissed each other every morning, but Nezumi was ultimately still a virgin, as was Shion. So tonight, Nezumi was going to try and finally get in Shion’s pants, given that Shion actually wanted this. 

“Nezumi?” Shion asked. Their hands were clasped together, fingers entwined as they walked through the busy street. “Where are we going?” 

Nezumi smiled and pulled Shion close enough to wrap an arm around his shoulders. “It’s a birthday present.” Nezumi kissed Shion’s nose and continued to lead him to the theater.

“My birthday isn’t for another week.”

“Yes, but everyone else will want to celebrate it then. I want to have a private celebration. Is that such a bad thing?” 

Shion sighed and leaned into Nezumi. “I suppose not. But you didn’t spend too much on this, right?” 

“Quit worrying about the money, your majesty. We’re not going to go broke because of one night out.” 

“So you spent a fortune. I told you that I don’t need anything expensive.” 

“And I told you that I will decide how much I want to spend on you. We’re not going bankrupt so just relax and enjoy all of the effort I put into this night.” 

Shion pouted but didn’t respond, a good sign that Nezumi had managed to calm some of his fears. They weren’t in the Western Block any more. And Shion wasn’t living in the Lost Town. There was no need to treat every cent as if it was going to decide if they ate or not that week. Surprisingly, Nezumi seemed to get out of that habit a lot faster than Shion. He was such a stickler with finances that it took the combined efforts of Nezumi, Karan, Rikiga, and Inukashi to convince him to move into a bigger apartment. 

Finally, they reached the theater. Shion’s eyes widened. 

“Nezumi, this is the ballet theater?”

“Very good eye, your majesty. Now, can you point out a tree?” Nezumi scoffed, walking up to the will-call counter and picking up their tickets.

“This is one of the most expensive places in town though. Are you sure we can afford it?” 

Nezumi tugged Shion, who was still gawking, into the building. “Relax, Shion. It’s your birthday present so please just try to enjoy it.” 

Shion snapped his mouth shut and nodded. They were led to their balcony by a young man wearing a tux. Shion and Nezumi both fidgeted, feeling rather underdressed now that they were in the theater.

“Luckily it’s a private balcony so no one can judge us.” Nezumi said, looking at the small table that had been set up for them. 

Shion looked embarrassed to even be here, making Nezumi feel a little guilty. Maybe he should have started with dinner at a family restaurant and then a movie instead of something this lavish. Oh well, he already paid for the champagne. Nezumi pulled out Shion’s chair.

“Thank you. You really don’t have to do this.” Shion sat down and stared at the spread of food that was in front of him. Nezumi reached over and plucked up an oyster. They were supposed to be an aphrodisiac, so he hoped Shion ate a lot. 

Nezumi chocked on the oyster as he attempted to slurp it down. Shion burst out laughing.

“What? Do you think you can slurp oysters any better?” Nezumi spat, whipping off his mouth and decided to avoid the oysters entirely. 

“No, but you looked like you were trying so hard to make that look sexy.” Shion doubled over, slapping his knee.

Nezumi dipped his finger into some brown paste and reached over, smearing it across Shion’s face. 

“There, how do you like that?” 

“Ew, this is pâté,” Shion said, trying to wipe it off his nose. Before Nezumi could ask what Pâté was, Shion had already reached over and wiped some across Nezumi’s cheek. Nezumi tried a bit and grimaced.

“Why is all this fancy food so gross?” he asked, wiping the rest off with a napkin that probably cost more than Nezumi’s entire wardrobe.

“The escargots isn’t bad.” Shion said thoughtfully. He passed Nezumi the snail shell. Nezumi pulled out the snail and took a tentative bite. 

“Yeah, it’s really garlicy though. Probably not good for kissing.”

Shion laughed. “So this whole date was just to get in my pants then?” 

Nezumi blanched. Shion was supposed to be so swept away by this that he would throw himself at Nezumi. He wasn’t supposed to know about the inevitable outcome.

“Relax, I want to have sex with you. We’ve just been so busy and with everything that’s happened.” 

Nezumi laid his hand on Shion’s and squeezed. “I wasn’t going to force you or anything. But I do want to have sex with you.” 

Shion turned his hand so that their fingers were interlaced and smiled at him. “Thank you, Nezumi. You’ve set the bar kind of high for your birthday though.” 

Nezumi leaned across the table and pecked Shion on the cheek. “I’m sure whatever you do will be amazing.” 

The lights dimmed, the audience was quiet, and the show started. Shion and Nezumi had moved down to the couch to see the show better. Nezumi’s arm was draped around Shion’s shoulders with his hand resting on Shion’s thigh. Shion’s hand was on top of Nezumi’s with his head resting on his shoulder. Nezumi had never felt closer to him. And Shion was so relaxed. It was as if worries about money and politics were far enough away that neither needed to even think about those things. Occasionally, they would turn their heads and give each other small pecks. It was wonderful.

When the show ended, the lights were turned up again and the people started filing out of the theaters. For the last ten minutes of the show, Nezumi was finding it harder and harder to concentrate. This was it. They would drive home and then finally go all the way. His heart was beating in his chest with anticipation. Would it be magical with fireworks? Terrible? Would it hurt? What if Shion changed his mind at the last minute? Nezumi had been researching all the ways two men could have sex and had bought enough lube and condoms to ensure that whoever was bottom tonight was going to feel close to no pain. Shion, for his part, seemed to be just as nervous as Nezumi, cuddling closer and squeezing his hand harder. They were really going to do this and it was driving Nezumi insane.

The drive home was silent with tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. Shion was blushing next to him, and kept glancing at Nezumi with all the nervousness and anticipation one would expect for a first timer. Nezumi had to force himself to concentrate on the road. There was nothing like a hospital visit to completely ruin the mood. 

When they finally pulled into the parking garage and the car was turned off, Shion wasted no time in jumping Nezumi. Nezumi was quick to let Shion clamber onto his lap and start kissing him senseless. Nezumi could feel Shion’s erection and figured that Shion could probably feel his. As their tongues twisted around one another’s, Nezumi untucked Shion’s shirt, running his hands up his love’s back, feeling the hot skin beneath his touch. 

Nezumi scrapped his teeth on Shion’s bottom lip, pulling on it gently. Shion let out a soft ‘ah!’, his eyes slipping closed and his body sinking into Nezumi’s touch. His skin was burning, making it unbearably hot in the car. The windows had started to fog up, blocking them from the outside world. Nezumi pushed his tongue back into Shion’s mouth, wanting to explore every nook of his body. Shion didn’t back down easily and pushed his tongue into Nezumi’s mouth, twist around Nezumi’s own tongue and stroking it. It was hot and slick and Nezumi felt every sensation burning into his skin. He wanted more of Shion. He wanted everything. 

He pulled away from his love, making Shion groan at the loss. But Nezumi quickly made up for this by sucking Shion’s neck, flattening his tongue over the skin and feeling the tendons and muscles tensing. Shion continued to gasp and moan, arching, trying to get closer to Nezumi.

“Nezumi,” he managed to say, his voice quivering with each syllable. “Ah!” 

Nezumi began nibbling on Shion’s ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth and teasing it with his teeth. He traced the shell with his lips, occasionally dipping in between the crevices. 

“Ah!” Shion cried out, arching away from tongue, forcing him to chase after him. Shion grabbed Nezumi’s face between his hands and smashed their lips together. He lacked Nezumi’s finesse, but that didn’t mean Shion wasn’t good at kissing. He stroked Nezumi’s tongue with his own, diving deeper and deeper into their mouths. Nezumi was so lost in Shion’s taste and smell. He could only feel Shion’s hair and body. He could only remember Shion’s name. His erection was throbbing painfully, desperate for some release. He just wanted to be stroked, touched, felt by the man he loved. He just wanted to feel Shion’s skin on his, pleasuring him until he finally came down from his high. And he wanted to do the same thing for Shion. He wanted to wipe every thought from his mind until nothing but NezumiNezumiNezumi could be thought, could be said. 

Shion shifted closer, taking down Nezumi’s hair and ground down with all his might. It was then that Nezumi’s senses came back to him and he pushed Shion away. They were breathing heavily, their faces bright red and hair mussed. 

“Do you not want this?” Shion asked, gripping Nezumi’s arm for balance.

“God yes.” It took all of Nezumi’s self control not to launch himself back at Shion and just take him right then and there. His hair was sticking in all different directions. His pupils were blown wide. And the marks Nezumi had left were now just starting to appear. Nezumi felt like he could fuck Shion like an animal right here and now, making his cry out in pleasure as he came over and over again. With Nezumi pounding into him, further marking him as Nezumi’s, and only Nezumi’s. 

“Then why—“

“I don’t really want our first time together to be in a car like a bunch of horny teenagers that don’t want to get caught by their parents,” Nezumi explained. He squeezed his dick, desperate for some relief. They needed to get out of the car now or else Nezumi would just rip Shion’s pants off and take him right there.   
Shion looked thoughtful for a moment. “That makes sense.” 

Nezumi sighed with relief. Though he had gotten even harder, if that was even possible. “But rest assured, we’re going to do it in the car at some point in the future.” Nezumi said, opening the door and allowing Shion to climb off his lap. 

Shion put his jacket in front of his crotch and nodded. “Then let’s get upstairs. Though, I think I’m going to need to take the elevator.” He hobbled away from the car. Shion had always been insistent on taking the stairs, saying that it was healthier. But it looked like even he had his limits. 

Nezumi would have laughed and teased him, but he was in the same boat. He managed to get behind Shion, though each step made him more aware of how sensitive and hard he was. He started running his hands over Shion’s back. He missed the feel of the skin but they would soon be naked, and writhing against each other. Shion turned to Nezumi and pulled him into another kiss. Nezumi wrapped his arms around Shion’s body, trapping him in his embrace. Shion tasted like the chocolate cake they had had for dessert. It made Nezumi want to taste every inch of his body. He was grateful neither of them had work tomorrow. If this went the way he was planning, they were going to be going at it all night long.

The elevator doors dinged open and the two stumbled into the elevator. 

“The security cameras,” Shion mumbled against Nezumi’s lips.

“I’m pretty sure we’re not the first two to make out in an elevator.” Nezumi cupped Shion’s face and pulled him back into another kiss. 

Shion let out the most amazing moan Nezumi had ever heard. He sounded like he was being absolutely ravished by Nezumi. And that was how Nezumi wanted it to be. He wanted Shion to only remember Nezumi, only feel Nezumi. And as he continued to pull their bodies closer and closer, that dream was becoming a reality. Soon, they would be as physically close as possible and see each other at their most vulnerable. Nezumi was ready for that. He was ready to let Shion see him defenseless and at his mercy. And Nezumi wanted to Shion more open than he had ever been.

Shion’s hands were working on the buttons of Nezumi’s shirt, opening it up so he could feel the bumps and ridges of Nezumi’s body against his palms. Nezumi took this as a cue to continue undressing Shion. 

The elevator doors dinged open and they stumbled out into the hallways, with their tongues still exploring each other’s mouths. Shion’s arms wrapped around Nezumi’s neck, steadying him as he went up on his tiptoes, trying to reach his love better. 

Nezumi smiled into the kiss and decided to help Shion out a bit. He reached his hands down, stroking and rubbing Shion’s ass. God, he couldn’t wait to be inside of him. He couldn’t wait to feel him completely. With one swift movement, Nezumi grabbed Shion and lifted him up. Shion squawked and wrapped his legs around Nezumi’s waist, his arms tightening around his neck.

“Do you trust me?” Nezumi asked. He was supporting Shion, helping keep him up.

“With my life.” Shion relaxed a bit, no longer strangling Nezumi. He bent his head down and began nibbling on Nezumi’s ear. The action almost made Nezumi drop his little mouse, but he quickly regained his balanced and took the final few steps towards the door. It appeared as if Shion had been taking notes earlier and was doing his best to trace and lick Nezumi. 

It was a little difficult, getting the keys in the door while trying not to drop Shion while Shion was making it his life’s goal to mark every bare patch of skin he could find. But eventually, the keys slid in the lock and the door was swung open. Now all they had to do was finish undressing, make it to bed, and then the adult fun could—

“SURPRISE!” 

Nezumi didn’t remember a lot after that. He did remember tripping over something and then falling down, down, down, down. He was pretty sure he heard a crash at some point. And then darkness. But he couldn’t remember anything else. 

oOoOoOo

“Hush up. I think he’s waking up.” That sounded suspiciously like Rikiga. And beeping. Nezumi could hear beeping. Why could he hear beeping?

“Nezumi, wake up.” Inukashi said with a sing-song voice. 

“What?” Nezumi blinked his eyes open. It was so bright in here. And Rikiga and Inukashi were leaning over him. And Nezumi could still hear beeping. “Where am I? And why are you here?” 

Inukashi laughed. It would have sounded sweet to anyone who didn’t know Inukashi. But it sent shivers up Nezumi’s spine. 

“Silly, don’t you remember. You dropped Shion onto a glass table and hit your head.” Inukashi’s smile was starting to scare Nezumi. He half expected to look down and realize they had sold his legs on the black market. 

Then the realization of what they had seen made Nezumi’s eyes widen. “It’s not what it looks like.” He wasn’t sure how he was going to explain this one away, since Shion had definitely been chewing on his neck as they walked in. But he would think of something.

“Really? Because it looked like you two were doing some very inappropriate things. So tell me, what makes you think that you deserve Shion at all?” Inukashi’s smile had dropped and they now looked ready to kill Nezumi. Rikiga didn’t look much friendlier.

“What makes you think I don’t deserve Shion?” Nezumi shot back. He wasn’t going to have his integrity questioned by these two. He needed to make sure Shion was all right. 

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because you left for four years without any communication and then just popped back into his life like it was no big deal,” Inukashi snarled. 

“I think Shion should decide what he wants from me, not you.” Nezumi’s eyes narrowed. 

“Like hell he should!” Inukashi screeched.

“That’s enough you two. This is a hospital.” 

Nezumi and Inukashi whipped around to see Karan standing there, looking like she would give both of them a beating if they kept this behavior up.

“Sorry Karan,” Nezumi mumbled.

“Sorry Mama Karan.” Inukashi crossed their arms and hunched over.

“Rikiga, Inukashi, could you give Nezumi and me a minute?” 

The two looked ready to argue but one look at Karan’s face told them she wasn’t playing games. They shuffled out of the hospital room, closing the door behind them.

“How’s Shion? Inukashi said I dropped him on a glass table?” Nezumi really didn’t want to talk about his relationship with Shion to Karan. It was awkward enough that she saw them practically fucking each other in the doorway. 

“His arm is broken and there’s a few cuts, but nothing too serious. You were out with a concussion. The doctors want to keep you overnight to make sure there’s no brain damage.” Karan sat what looked to be a slice of cherry cake next to Nezumi’s bedside.

“Thanks.” Nezumi took a hesitant bite, wondering if it was poisoned. 

“How long have you and my son been dating?” 

Nezumi choked on the cake. Well, he knew the questioning was going to come sooner or later. Might as well get it out of the way. “Um, I guess since about a week after I got back. But we had kissed a few times before I left, so...” Nezumi could feel his face heating up. The heart rate monitor had also started to speed up. 

“And you are using condoms when you have sex right?” 

Nezumi choked again. He probably shouldn’t be eating while they were having this conversation. “We haven’t had sex, ma’am.” Should he be more formal? Less formal? 

Karan laughed. “Honey, I wasn’t born yesterday. My son had his legs wrapped around you and his tongue on your throat.”

Nezumi pushed the cake away, his appetite thoroughly ruined. “We really haven’t had sex yet. We’ve been waiting until we were both ready.” Nezumi didn’t feel it necessary to mention that they had decided they were ready tonight. 

Karan stared at him, making Nezumi wish the ground would just swallow him whole. She nodded. “Okay. I trust you’ll be good to each other.” 

Nezumi felt like that was a blessing. So she probably wasn’t going to kill him. “Why were you all there though?” 

Karan laughed again. “I guess Inukashi didn’t tell you. We were going to throw a surprise party for Shion. He doesn’t have work tomorrow and so we thought it was a good idea to throw it early so that he would be caught off guard.”

“You definitely caught us off guard.” Nezumi stared at his hands, looking at the IV attached to his hand. He hated hospitals. He wished he could just go home now instead of being under observation until tomorrow. 

The door opened and Shion walked in. There was a bright green cast on his arm, going up to his elbow. Nezumi winced at the sight of it.

“How are you doing?” he asked, sitting by Nezumi. 

“Good, your mother asked me about…stuff.” 

Karan stood up and kissed Shion on the head before leaning over and kissing Nezumi. Nezumi felt like he was about to explode.

“Don’t worry, I’ll calm Inukashi down.” She paused at the door. “Although, I should have figured it out earlier.” 

“Why?” Shion asked.

“Because there’s only one bed in your apartment.” And with that, she walked out the door. 

Shion and Nezumi sat in stunned silence for a bit. Shion sighed and laid down, resting his head on Nezumi’s shoulder. Nezumi wrapped his free arm around his shoulders.

“Aren’t you going home?”

Shion shook his head. “I want to stay with you. Besides, I know how much you hate hospitals and I don’t like the thought of you being here all alone.”

“Aw, is his majesty worried about such a lowly servant?” Nezumi teased, pecking Shion’s hair.

Shion smiled. “Of course. Oh, and the doctor says we’re not allowed to have sex for three weeks.” 

Nezumi paled. “What about blow jobs?” 

“Oral sex is still sex.”

“Hand jobs?”

“Still considered sex.”

“Can we make out at least?” 

“I’ll ask him later.”

“Never mind. I don’t want to talk to the doctor about making out.”

Shion snuggled into Nezumi’s shoulder and yawned. “I’m sure he’s heard it all before.” 

Nezumi stared at the ceiling, feeling Shion’s breathing begin to even out. Surprisingly, he wasn’t too anxious about being in the hospital. 

“God dammit, I have to wait three more weeks to have sex.” He closed his eyes and lamented the fact that he was probably going to die a virgin.


End file.
